Trek across the Stars
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: This is a Star trek Star Wars Cross over. I know how Taboo that concept can be to some people. Still I wrote this down in a moment of Intrigue watching the Clone wars on netflix. It picks up right after a few days after the debut of it. After the Rescue of Jabba's son, Rota although there are some significant changes to the story universe. See inside for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Notation.

This is a Star trek Star Wars Cross over. I know how Taboo that concept can be to some people. Still I wrote this down in a moment of Intruige watching the Clone wars on netflix. It picks up right after a few days after the debut, of it. After the Rescue of Jabba's son, Rota Although there are some significant changes to the story universe. One there are no Midi-clorians, two Anakin Skywalker has died. Oh It is a bit of a Self insertion. You are warned. I will remove any clearly inflammatory Reviews. Ie Hate this you did this wrong, this tech is superior to that tech.

To address the biggest Issue. Technology. I am more interested in PLOT. If I put say a Star Destroyer in the Star Trek universe. I am going to make the Star Destroyer superior in terms of weapon power. If I put a Federation ship in the star Wars universe. The star trek tech will be superior. If I blend the two universes to make a Hybrid of both in a story (unlikely) the techs will be balanced.

Trek across the stars.

Chapter 1

Fantasy or Reality

Slowly coming awake he was aware of the pounding in his head. David could feel himself laying on his bed as he began fumbling around searching for the table near his bed so he could turn on the lamp. "Oh shit what the hell happened." Unable to think clearly or remember the previous night, in fact he could not even remember the last several nights. And trying to think about it only made the pounding in his skull that much sharper and painful.

Finally he simply laid there breathing, eyes closed as he wondered that had happened. He could remember a contest where he won a trip to San Fransisco to attend a furry convention and he was able to select three of his closest friends to go with him. He chose Boyce Kline, Bradly Jackson, and his girlfriend Rachael Miller. Having them sent the tickets. And as he thought about it he could recall getting on the taxi, going to the airport, and then meeting his friend Kline. After that...

As David laid there struggling to remember. He was gripped with a sense of overwhelming dread that something had happened. Had the plane crashed?, Was Kline alright. Kline had family. David other than his mother... David was really alone. Yes he had dozens of friends who would miss him. But he had taken care of that, so that they knew what his flight was, and what to look for if something happened to his flights. Laying on his belly he felt warm, a bit warmer than he liked, but he struggled to push himself awake, opening his eyes he could see what looked like a window filled with stars, It was large and tall. a good eight feet above his bed. His eyes adjusting to the flashing of a red light in the room, as he inhaled sharply through his nose. At once he was assaulted with an variety of unknown scents, plants, but also no smoke. Which he was grateful.

Opening his mouth he panted out inhaling trying to get his lungs and blood oxygenated as he struggled to realize that something was wrong. Then it hit him. The star field was in perfect focus. Which means he still had his glasses on, and reaching up to make sure they were not damage his hand came to his face and was instantly stopped, when his hand hit his nose and mouth, but not his eyes. as his hand was held out at least four inches from his face. At least he thought it was his hand. and he was sure he had hit his nose, as he could see greyish hair covering his palm with black finger tips and claws? Bringing up his other hand to his face he wrapped both hands around a muzzle that felt canine like as he bolted straight up. Looking down as he yanked covers off of him as he stood up and spotting a mirror on a dresser, he clambered over several fallen plants and furniture.

Looking in the broken mirror that had been almost shattered he saw tearing back at him, was an anthro timber wolf. Ice blue eyes stared at him as his face was a soft gray with a darker line of fur starting where his hair line should be. Long headfur was messed up as down the right side of his face was a wind braid . a Single strand. His ears were laid back as he could feel them starting to move and twitch..

"Holy Shit! What the hell did I drink? Who the hell slipped me a mickey!" Instantly he began to struggle and try to collect his emotions as he says, "Ok, Fear is healthy, fear keeps you alive. Fear is trustworthy. I must not let it control me. uncontrolled fear is the mind killer!" Closing his eyes aas he looked at the dresser as his first thought was Dream, hurt your self, you want up. Spottind a brush with a sharp handle he placed his left hand ont he table, grabbed hold of the heavy brush and lifted it before stabbing the narrow handle down on the top of his left hand as hard as he could.

Instantly he regretted it as he could feel the joints in his hand shift and explode with pain as he yelped pushing back pulling his hand close to him, "Oh Shit! Not my smartest idea to date!" The pain lanced through his hand as he groaned out and head a voice. Turning to his door as he heard "Captain, Are you in here?" came the voice as he wasn't sure who it was. And could hear voice, "Captian are you inthere? Are you alright." and people struggling against the door.

Taking a moment as the looked around the room for a moment and realized it had a design that was similar to what he had seen on the video game. Star Trek Online. The captain's quarters. Looking out the window he could see the starfield and as his eyes focused could see at least two other ships listing in space. An Odyssey, and what looked like a Vesta class ship. As he thought. Aloud, "Oh shit... don't tell me I got into a wreck and got hurt. Now I am living in a coma trying to survive."

The Doors came open as three people came in. Two of them human, both of them dirty and messed up. The other like him was an anthro wolf. His long tail messed up as he seemed slender, young. Like he was a pup.

"Captain are you alright?" one of them asked, "Why didn't you answer us? Tricorder." Once of them pulled out a slender tricorder as a small scanner was brought up to his temple. "Uh, I think this is saying minor concussion, nothing serious."

Leaning against the dresser he inhaled and exhaled collecting his thoughts. With his fear now suppressed he could focus logically, nothing allowed him to remember anything beyond getting into the taxi, the other two he couldn't remember anything of them, as their faces seemed familiar but only very very distantly.

This thoughts flushed back to a Star Trek DS9 episode. Where Doctor Bashir had suffered suffered a telepathic attack by a Lethean. During the show Bashir was fighting through a devastated DS9, that turned out to be a representation of his own mind. With his friends being aspects of his personality. And as they were killed, he himself grew weaker. That prospect sent a shiver down his back. Which meant that if he was trapped in a coma, and dying. this dream world, could be a representation of where he was trying to fight for survival. But in all the near death stories he had read. none of them were like this. No one in comas reported such a vivid dream world. And if he did not fight for his survival he might die.

He couldn't shake the feeling something was off. "What are we gonna do here, were doomed! The ship is a disaster!" One of them said in a panic.

"Control your self," David barked. "Attention!" He said and turned to look at them. "Clear your minds and focus. Take deep breathes and give me a moment to collected my thoughts." he said. Instantly the three stood at attention on reflex, obeying his command. Placing his hands on the dresser as he thought. /Always favored the engineering classes in Star Trek online./

"Alright. We assume everyone on the bridge is dead. Primary mission,. get to main engineering make sure the core is stabilized. We can begin damage control from there. We have to make sure the antimatter is secure." he said "Let's go!" Heading for the door he began to get into his main room. and saw it looked like a bomb had gone off, furniture and smashed debris was everywhere, no sign of a fire.

"Computer!" he called out, and listened to a few beeping and some static... "Main computer's down." and then it dawned on him to look down and he could see he was wearing pants and a vest of some sort. So at least he wasn't naked. Moving around to the open door he looked out into the hallway he could see flickering lights, and sparks dancing from the walls. "Ok, do any of you know what happened?"

"No sir, we woke up disoriented in the mess hall. We don't remember much beyond that." One of them said and they began "Sorry for panicking sir."

"Let it go, focus on the hear and now. Have you seen anyone else?"

"No sir," another replied we are the only ones. As they moved through the hall, lights flickered and sputtered. He could see fallen support beams, sparks and some small fires. as he moved through the corridor ducking and moving through it to a Turbolift as he said, "here... "Help me open this up." and he began to pick up a piece of slender metal and checked to make sure it was sturdy and strong as he began to force it into the door slot, and then, working it back and forth as he knew he hand to go down. As they began to open up the door it finally slide open as they were greeted with a shaft that was dark and long both up and down. He wondered how many decks it would drop.

Looking up and then down he couldn't see the lift as he said, "Scan for the turbo lift, is it above us, or below us?" the wolf came up as he took the tricorder and began to scan up and then down. Looking at his left collar he could see that the pip of an Ensign. The others also had Ensign pips.

As he said. "Looks like it's at the bottom of the shaft."

"Good we don't have to worry about it falling down on us." and he looked in and then down. The distance gave him a sense of vertigo. as he found the latter inside and began to get in. Climbing down David allowed his mind to focus on the task at hand. He didn't feel any pain, which meant it was possible that his brain was uninjured. He considered it important, which mean the damage was to his body. Or so he hoped. But this would be a fight for survival, he couldn't stop to thing about it as he began to climb down the ladder.

"Captain what do you think happened?" One of them asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But we should assume some form of hostile attack. You saw the other two ships adrift out side my window?"

"Yes sir,"

"We'll have to find someway to contact them. I didn't notice any external damage how ever." and slowly he stopped, and then saw a number on the wall, "Um I can't remember what Deck Main engineering is on. This is deck 10."

"You're having memory issues as well?"

Realizing that he was caught he said, "Yeah."

"Main engineering starts at deck 24 and ends at deck 29," Someone said "The Dragonfire is like all Odyssey class ships. BIG."

That caught his attention. David looked up as he climbed down. "Tactical Odyssey?" he asked.

"Yes sir." he said as David kept climbing down. It made sense his main character on Star Trek online was in command of a Tactical Odyssey. USS Dragonfire. Yeah defiantly a dream. Still heading down he could smell fire and after a few minutes he could hear something as he reached one of the turbolift doors and then as he reached deck fifteen the sound began stronger. "Hang on." And placing his head and ear against the door he could hear some talking on the other side of the door and then Reaching for the door release. He began to pull out the lever and push it down he could hear a click as the door lock began to release. As he saw someone say, "Someone's in the Turbolift!" and then some hands opened It up and instantly light shined into the door slightly blinding him as someone said. "Captain your alive!"

he could hear the honest concern in the voice of the man. As he extended his arm. Someone took hold of it and he was helped off the Turbolift latter and inside. "Captain we have established a secondary command on the Battle bridge." And at this point the other three were also held off. He could see a Klingon female, and a male Vulcan and Male Caitian. "Captain I have to ask are you experiencing any sort of memory issues?" Looking at the pips on her collar he saw three of them. Rank commander.

"Yes Commander." Seeing the Klingon look at him almost questionably. "Commander if we do not get control of and re-stabilize this ship. We are all dead. There are at least two other Federation ships. An Odyssey and a Vesta that also appear to be in distress. Unless we are in a solar system. The mass of these ships will start pulling them together. If one of them experiences a war core breech. We all die. Now take me to command."

"Yes sir." she said and began to reach behind her and said. "Your Lightsabers sir." And she held out two identical foot and a half long intricately carved rods. that had a dragon motiff. As he took a hold of them and then looked at his command. ../Ok/ the thought to himself. /First twist and loop. Ok, a Star wars and star trek cross over. I hope this doesn't turn into a bad fanfiction parody./

"Thank you." and then placing his finger one where he was sure the activation studs were as two energy blades came out, both of them with golden cores and silver auras. Turning them off as he placed them end to end and with a click of metal turning them into a it easier to carry. As they began moving through the shattered corridor. "We're not sure what happened. it's possible that we were attacked. We are assuming hostiles. A good part of EPS power system was blown out, and we are registering only one tenth the normal compliment sir."

That made David stop as he asked, "Are you saying 90% of the crew is dead?"

"No sir, Even if they were dead, we could detect their comm badges. I am saying 90% of the crew is missing. This ship is missing 2250 people?" And then idea of this was put on the back burner as he said, "We can sort it out later." and with it he began to Hustle to the secondary bridge.. Getting to the battle bridge he could see it was mostly intact. Most likely because it was deactivated prior to this disaster.

"Damage report!" he said. Coming onto the bridge. it was not as large as the bridge in star trek online, more compact. Conical. He would have to guess. Standard Star fleet layout. As he got a report from someone. "Main power off line. Life support on emergency back up. and failing. Damage on all decks. Main engineering indicates Ware core is offline, but antimatter containment at 78% and holding." Looking around he saw everyone looking at him. At least a couple dozen people as he said.

"Can you give me a look at the ship on the main screen damaged areas included?" turning to look at the main screen David say an over lay of the USS Dragonfire. In three ways. Top, Side, and front.

"Show me the Dragonheart." And as the Aquariua escort came up she was still in her berth, "Status..." Looking over the image "Fully Operation." But her docking clamps were locked in the online systems. "Show me the power-grid systems. of the Dragonfire." And the main ship came back screen. Three grids overlaid the ship. A large on running through out the ship fed by the Main engineering, Colored Green. like giant arteries running from the heart of the ship feeding every part of the vessel. A number of the conduits were flashing red near main engineering. Indicating damage, A secondary that was colored Yellow running from the Dragonheart, that was damaged in several places making it unstable. Like blood vessels, From what he could tell if main power was locked offline it would allow the Aquarius to act as a secondary system. The system was finer, and more spread out. But there was a tertiary system in red, With a spider web spread through out the ship overlaying and criss crossing back and forth and appeared mostly in tact.

There was an access port in the main shuttlebay? "What is our compliment of shuttles?" And instantly on the screen came up four class two shuttles, four Delta flyers, and four Yellowstone Runabouts. "Ok here is the plan. Commander." Turning to face the Klingon female. "I want you to take a team, Head to the Dragonheart. Get as many people as you can on board and launch her. The other two ships out there. I need you to find out if there are other ships in the area besides the other Odyssey and Vesta." he said heading over to a locker he saw and opened it up to reveal some M.A.C.O. combat armor. And began to get himself dressed in it. "Assert the damage to those ships, Beam over repair crews as needed to Main engineering of those ships if needed. Primary objective is the other Odyssey. If her Aquarius is operational and secondary Power grid is intact. Then get it up and running. If her secondary grid is non operational. Get it manned and launched. Those two ships may be the only thing that can protect us from pirates, scavengers, Or our attackers if we were attacked. Until we know for a fact we were not attacked, no distress call."

Getting the upper armor on top of the suit he said, "uh..." and looking to see an Lt with a yellow stripe across his uniform. "Lieutenant, I want you to take an engineering team to the main shuttle bay, Activate and tie in the Shuttle craft, flyers and runabouts to the tertiary power grid. Use their transporters to get around the ship and get Life support stabilized." Taking hold of his saber he placed it on his belt in staff form, as he pointed to four Ensigns. "You four, Suit up. We are heading to main engineering to confirm Antimatter containment, and attempt to repair main power." Slipping on the helmet as it produced a material that flowed over his face he said, "Move people like you have a purpose."

Grabbing hold of am Omega Rifle he activated his personal shields as the Engines began to suit up. "Commander, Until we get a handle on the Situation, If any ship appears order them to keep their distance. Give them one warning or they will be fired upon. Make sure they understand it will be their only warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" she said as someone looked at him. Right now he closed his eyes and tried to think, No distress call, could be fatal, which meant if he was laying in the open bleeding, dying not calling for help might be his death. But looking around he could see the fine detail on everything. One never knows they are dreaming, but even when he could remember his dreams. vividly. They were never this detailed. He looked over at the View screen. He could see every line, crisp, clean. Perfectly defined. And something else made him concerned. Something in the back of his mind, a Growing darkness, a sensation of dread. That danger was approaching. AS he checked the other side of his head from where the braid was not, he began to puzzle some things out. If he was in a dream. Why would he have a Padawan Braid. Why would he not be a full fledged master. Second why wasn't he human anymore. third why a combination of Star trek and star wars? Why not Skyrim, Fallout. He smiled and said to himself, "Hell why not an island paradise..." and as he was about to continue someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir?" as he said, "Just thinking to myself about a place I would like to Retire to."

"Didn't know Jedi could retire." his commander said. "Sir I have to ask. Why no distress signal?"

"I sense something out there. Something dangerous. And I would like to get the ships under power before I start broadcasting I am a wounded animal. Because not everyone likes to fight fair. I don't."

With a grunt she nodded and with the ensigns getting their weapons. He finished his thought privately /Why not an island paradise where I could have a harem of pleasure slaves? why choose something where I would have to be celibate and get blue balls./

With his crew ready he looked to the four ensigns who were now armored. Weapons out as he said, "Set weapons for heavy stun, watch your targets. Watch your fire, and Check your targets. I don't want any friendly fire incidents."

And with it he grabbed some repelling equipment. "Alright, Everyone has their orders. Move out." he said and began to move back through the hall. He could feel the tension on the ship, not as many minds as he would expect. Where they elements of his own mind? Or something else. He needed to dismiss these thoughts, so pushing them back to the rear of his mind he began to focus on heading down the hall and solving the problems at hand. Survival. Once again he thought. If he did not struggle to survive, fight for it, in a dream you would die.


	2. Chapter 2

For those who are reading this story. I do thank you for the support and reading it. I am not gonna make the characters Mary Sues or anything. But there are plenty of surprises. ALSO The characters, Kline, Swift Wind, and Luna are based on my friend's wishes. And Yes there will be elements of Furry Fandom, and MLP FIM. But not too much. Expect some possible cross overs, Star Trek and Star Wars are the two main themes. But I will be Blending others. So expect plenty of surprises. If people have ideas for possible other themes let me know.

And for those reading this. I thank you for keeping an open mind on reading this story.

Trek across the Stars

Chapter 2

Blurring lines

Repelling down the Turbolift tube had been easy. Reaching deck 25 was easy. Getting the door open was simple, as he helped the ensigns out into the corridor as the red flashing lights of the alert system kept flashing. One side of the corridor was blocked by debris as he looked around. So they had to go the other way. Lifting up the left gauntlet he swallowed unsure of how to use the computer, Despite the familiarity of the tech on his left arm, he pressed a button as it didn't work. Rather it did not do what he expected. He was wanting to activate scanners for his suit as came a simple beeping of an error. A touch of a second button gave a similar. He could feel himself growing frustrated. If this was a dream, pressing anything should have had the desired response, Finally, "Activate scanners, Lay out a path to main engineering." And it laid out a grid on his helmet a HUD that had the directional marker on it.

The HUD was similar to what he expected. In the upper left corner of his screen he could see a map area with a directional beacon. To the right was a monitor for his team mates, showing their faces, names. Above where he would have his chat window was a box of sorts. He assumed it would bring up a visual of who ever was speaking. To the bottom where various commands. It looked similar to powers he would use in an engineering kit. A bunker fabrication. Support drone, Phaser turret, shield generator, medical generator, force field dome, AS he looked it over he realizes that as he activated one of the powers by looking at it and then pressing a button on his wrist computer and instantly it Produced a small Cylinder from his belt that he took from the belt and lifted it up in his hand. The Drone then activated, producing a Hologram that began to hover about him.

"Sir?" One of his team said as he said. "It's like riding a Bike. You don't forget. Scan for lifesigns" He said and they began moving down the hall. He also noted that the counter on the Drones had gone from 10 to 9 which meant he had ten drones. At least it made sense to him now as the group began to move through the corridor. Unlike in the Game, the corridors were smaller, not the massive twenty-five or thirty feet high rooms. But it was much more realistic. Similar to the Galaxy class of the next generation. Asa they group moved getting to main engineering was nor a straight line. it involved a number of of twists and turns as he went through with his people beside him. Looking door corridors the lack of personnel had concerned him. He saw no bodies, or wounded. Supports and conduits had been damaged and fallen as they ducked and moved around them, shining lights down the corridors to see who was there. Looking around as one of his crew said. "No life signs anywhere on this deck sir." He nodded as he said, "Alright."

As they reached the main doors to engineering. He moved to them and began to try and force them. as they would not budge. One of the engines pulled off a damaged panel. "sorry sir, I can't get through. Control is completely fused."

Then thinking he said, "Scan beyond the door, any hazards?" As one of the ensigns came up and used his tricorder to scan beyond. "No sir, looks like a some serious damage but nothing dangerous." Putting his Rifle on his back he took hold of his Lightsaber. activating it he placed the end of the blade at part of the door near the wall and pushed. There was a lot more resistance than he expected as he applied a constant pressure as he could see the see the material of the door glowing and melting. He could see the temperature on his suit register it as reaching hundreds of degrees and now thousands as he focused his attention of the heat. The material began to cool rapidly once it was away from the source of the heat, but still maintained several hundred degrees after he pushed the end of his saber into the door. The energy he felt flowing through him he could feel it as he willed and directed it to the heat to push it away from his hands and body, shielding himself. Slowly he began to use the blade to cut a hole through the door.

"It's amazing that heat doesn't ignite the suit he has." one said.

"Not really the material used in construction of star ships is designed to rapidly disperse energy and heat. While more natural materials like stone would hold the heat for hours. While we could use a Phaser to cut through a bulkhead and it not burn us when we walk through. The armor is insulated against heat with the reflective material. He can also use his Force powers to shield himself from the heat of the cut as long as his focus holds."

"Then perhaps we should not distract the Captain." The other one said as David sliced through the door. It was slow going but he managed to make a large circular hole in the door and then lifted his hand up and pushed with it, directing the energy he felt to push the material inside. As it fell into the room with a clang. Looking through the hole the edges were starting to cool rapidly but were still hot as inside he could see flashing lights and exploded consoles. Crouching and stepping through he looked around and saw the core.

"Well, that's just great...,."

As he was followed, David swallowed hard as he could see the core in the middle of the room had been blown out. The connectors a hard purple material in color had an extension that lifted up from several decks below, and a deck above. The Core's Dilithium Chamber it's self, that housed the reaction and Dilithium Crystals was completely blown out. The middle of the core was exposed like there had been some sort of explosion inside that blew out the materials causing the bend in the metal, completely destroying the chamber causing a two foot gap in the core. Total his eyes he looked around to find a console still working and began to go over it. Trying to make sense of what he saw he thought back on his star trek lore. And how could Spock perform so many tasks on the original Enterprise. Then he remembered a small tidbit, it was like an accordion. One button would activate some functions, another would activate other functions through the same keys.

Another said, "Well that's... an understatement. " Heading over to some of the computers the ensigns began to isolate "Stabilizing Matter Antimatter containment. Checking Auto Repair systems."

"Sir," The wolven ensign said, "I have a full damage report. Main computer is operational, Connections are damaged in many areas of the ship. Main Power, Secondary power is off line. Tertiary power generators are also off line. Life support operational on Emergency battery backup. Four hours power remaining. Impulse engines, shields, deflectors, weapons. All off line and damaged. No structural damage, But the automated repair systems have been knocked off line. I can get them operational in twenty minutes."

"You have Ten."

"No sir, The Minimum amount of time I need is twenty minutes to get the repair systems on line."

With a Smile he said. "Ok, Priority to main power, Impulse engines, Shields and deflector. In that order How long until we are warp capable?"

"Sir?" He asked.

"I gave you an order."

"Main power can be restored in under three hours. Secondary power can be restored in under two. The Dragonheart could re-dock..."

"And when it re-docks we loose any sort of possible protection from attackers."

Understanding, "Main power in two hours fifty seven minutes, impulse engines, forty-five minutes later, Shields twenty minutes, and deflector another ten after that. That is prioritization repairs. We could be warp capable in roughly four hours thirty-two minutes. Sorry sir. I'll get on it." And he headed off as he began to look over the console running his fingers over the left side of the buttons as he looked down to check and see various areas. As it brought up commands, Sensor analysis, engineering readings, It made sense as he activated sensor readings. To try and get a back long. And the sensor recordings were missing which annoyed him to no end. Trying to go back further he was about to get some details about the ship detecting some form of neurogenic field, with a Quantum phase disruption to it. The Dragonfire, Chakastra, Nightmare Moon, and Karl Galster were sent to investigate."

Leaning back as he heard the names of those ships.. Boyce, Bradly, Rachael. those ships were their names. How and why were they. And at that point his thoughts were disrupted A voice came over his local communicator as it said, "Sir in the main shuttle-bay and we are reestablishing power." and in that moment power began to flow slowly as the lights stopped flickering and he could feel the place seem to calm down. Reaching up to take off his helmet he looked around and swallowed. AS he heard inter-ship communication back on. As he used his comm badge on his armor as he said, "This is the Captain. To all hands on ship. I am not sure what happened all sensor data from the last few days has been destroyed. If you are able to move around, I need search parties going through the ship searching for injured crew mates. All decks maintain security alert for possible intruders. Main power should be restored in three hours."

Sitting down in one of the damaged chairs as his tail slide into one of the groves on the side. Having a tail was an interesting situation as he heard another Hail. "Captain This is commander N'doran, we have encountered a few groups of people. They are relatively uninjured, Do you want us to have them search the ship?"

"How many people do you have for the Dragonheart? Them included."

"Seventy sir."

"Take them with you and have them help you secure any other ships out there. We need these ships operational as soon as possible."

"Aye-aye sir."

Leaning back he closed his eyes and relaxed. There was little he could do but wait for his crew to get things repaired. And after a while he could hear one of his officers come close as he said, "Sir, Auto repair systems are online. Estimated time to main power restoration in two hours fifty-five minutes. That include rebuilding the warp core." Turning he could see a number of small Exo Comps starting to descend from the ceiling. and begin to start to cutting away the damaged part of the core other Exo-comps began to do a structural scan. Nothing else he could do as he sat and waited. As he thought, "Captain to Commander N'doran, can you get a reading on the Chakastra, Nightmare moon, and Karl Galster."

"Almost sir, about ready to launch. standby we will have to activate the explosive bolts to release the Dragonheart." Finally there were a series of tremors that came through the ships as N'doran said, "Pulling away. Dragonheart fully operational. All systems online and Operational. Cloak is fully functional. Readings from the Chakastra, Nightmare Moon, and Karl Galster. Readings indicate they are stable. The Chakastra is launching her Escort, the Chakona is operational as well."

"Scans indicate that they are missing 90% of their crew as well except the Karl Galster. Scans indicate she is missing only half her crew."

"Can you raise them?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Three way conference mode" And he began to think, this will be interesting. "And then the screen in front of him flashed and flickered before he could see Boyce Kline. He recalled when he made a character to look like himself, slightly balding, and a touch over weight. Here he was young, perhaps 25 years or so old. He looked at David as two others came on screen. Then he was surprised, when he saw not Bradly or Rachel, but two Equines. One was a yellow with a main of hair. And the other he was surprised looked Like Princess Luna, from the My Little Pony friendship is Magic cartoon. A disbelief as they looked at each other. Finally it was David who said, "Kline, Bradly, Rachael?"

After the shock wore off. "What is going on here?" Bradly spoke as David listened to his voice. Their voices were the same from skype. And yet this made no sense. He looked at them knowing they were Bronies as he shook his head in confusion as Rachael said, "What the Hell is going on here?"

But it was Boyce who gave voice, "Enough! Both of you. Our ships are crippled, and damaged badly. I don't understand what is going on anymore than you three do. But if we don't focus and co-operated. We could all be dead. Now The Chakona and Dragonheart are Operational. What are the status of your ships? Dragonfire." Kline assumed command.

"Main power off line, Warp core destroyed. Rebuilding it. Priority repairs are on Main power, impulse engines, shields, deflectors warp drive, weapons. Estimations to repair of everything in that Order at least four hours thirty minutes. Give or take."

"Bradly what is your status." Kline said.

"About the same, Repairs will take longer. by at least two hours."

"My ship is out of commission as well. But I think we can get the Nightmare Moon operational in less time." Rachael said. "I think in three hours most of the main systems should be on line."

"Alright, here's my advice," David said. "We get our ships moving and once we can flee focus all repair efforts on the Nightmare Moon. The sensors and science suits will ensure that we can see anyone approaching from long distance. then we focus on repairs of the Karl Galster, the Chakastra, and Finally the Dragonfire." They seemed to accept the idea

At that point there came a communication from the Chakona, David lifted his head up and his ears picked up as he looked feeling something, some in the back of his head, a tremor. Some sort of him wonder if this is what it felt like when the Jedi felt a disturbance in the force. Curious sensation. The fourth face came on that of an Orion female as she said. "Sir we have a badly damaged ship on approach she looked in serious trouble."

"Show us." David said concerned.

The Ship came on screen as they could see what seemed like a Trail of Smoke and fire coming out behind where three engines held a narrow center as Kline said, "That looks like a Jedi Cruiser from one of the star wars movies."

"And there is a Jedi Onboard."

"How do... You're?" Kline asked.

"Yes. I don't feel malevolence." David said as they watched escape pods be launched, moments later the cruiser exploded. and moments later he opened his eyes as he could sense the presence of the Other force user. "Dragonheart. Transport survivors aboard. Remove their weapons and equipment, and then relay the transporter to the Dragonfire main shuttle bay. I will deal with them. What's left of security get to the main shuttle bay. We are about to have unexpected guests. "

Standing up he began to head out of main engineering. Still holding his helmet. he began to walk out of the hole he made as he began turning his attention to controlling his thoughts and emotions. He was concerned and frustrated. But if he was sensitive to the force, perhaps he could deal with the force user. And right now David was hoping it wasn't Anakin Skywalker. Reaching a Turbo lift it opened as he stepped inside and said, "Main shuttle bay." And in a soft tone he said, "I Hope."

The Turbolift began to approach the main shuttle bay as he could sense the presence of the force user. Finally the Turbolift began to open as only one side of the door open and he pushed open the other side and began to follow the sensation. Even through the doors he could hear the confusion of the men inside, feel it even more. As the main shuttle bay doors came open, David could see perhaps two dozen clones and one Jedi Master. One of the Clones was getting extremely aggravated, "Who are you people? How did we get here? Where's out equipment?" His security force was doing his best to try and keep things Civil as The Jedi master turned and David locked eyes with him. Dark Skin, bald head. His brown eyes as he towered over the clones as David Recognition flashed across David's eyes.

"Captain Silverfang is here." One said as they turned to face him.

"Padawan what is going on here?" Mace Windu demanded to know. His tone was even but full of resolve.

"Let's get one thing straight. That is Captain Silverfang, Not Padawan. On this ship I give the orders. You will respect me as the captain and master of this ship. If you can not and will not recognize and respect that, I will put you all back in those escape pods just as easily as I had you rescued from, return your equipment, and leave you all drifting." The tone David said as he approached the Jedi master. His voice wasn't full of anger or fear. General concern for the well being of his ship and concern for his crew was there. This meant the Clone wars were in full force. Standing in front of Windu at eye level his ice blue eyes stared back at Windu's brown eyes as David "Use the Force and search your feelings Master Jedi. Now I ask you... Am I bluffing?"

"No you are not bluffing, but we have injured." He said a few moments of contemplation.

Pressing his comm badge patch, "Main Shuttlebay to Sickbay..."

A male voice came over the channel. "I am aware of the situation and have medical team en-route."

Looking at one of the crew David said, "Get a medical kit and assist them."And several people began to holster their weapons as David looked to Windu seemed to relax some, "Now... I have a lot of problems on this ship that I have to solve or we could all end up being killed. So I will ask you a question Master Jedi... Are you and the Clones going to be new problems that I have to deal with?" And after a moment the sound of the shuttle doors began to open as David was focusing his attention on Windu. He could sense the indignation of the Jedi Master at being ordered by him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his medical team coming into the bay as they began to assist the injured.

David could feel the presence of the Jedi master, using the force to search and probe. They two in a stare down. Taking a few steps back David lifted up his right hand in an open Palm. "Dragonheart. This is Silverfang. Transport the Jedi's Lightsaber to my right hand." The clones came up to watch as in his right hand a shimmering field of energy appeared forming Mace Windu's Lightsaber. Clutching his hand tightly around the saber David pressed the activation stud. The Violet blade ignited into the air as it moved around with a humm and vibration as Windu watched and his mouth opened in some surprise. "I have no illusions I could even hope to defeat you in combat. Even without your saber. I hope you have no illusions what these... Quantum teleportation systems can do." David could feel the connection this weapon had to it's master. The weapon was at least two and a half pounds easy.

Composing himself Windu said, "No, we will not compound your problems Captain." He said with some reluctance,

"Do I have that as a promise Master Jedi? I know the value a Jedi places on their promise and that a Jedi will go to great lengths to not break a promise."

David had done his best to keep himself open to the Jedi Master. He had no desire to harm them, in fact David wanted to help them. He just didn't need them compounding his problems. Of course he dis liked the idea of forcing this man to submit. But right now he had more problems, and some of those were concerning their arrival. Finally Windu exhaled very softly, and spoke. "Very well Captain. You have my promise that I nor my men will cause any problems for you or your crew."

Deactivating the saber David said, "Then as a token, and symbol of my trust in the promise of a Jedi..." He manipulated his saber to present the hilt and pommel to the Jedi master. "I return to you your Lightsaber." Windu reached out to take the saber from his hand as David held it allowing it to jerk. As if to drive home his point. "No tricks." and then he let go of the saber as Windu placed it on his belt.

"No Tricks I promise. Now it is imperative we contact the republic at once."

"It will have to wait. We are in no condition to fight. I assume correctly that Separatists are responsible for you being here. They show up we are dead. Can you imagine the kind of damage they could do if they got their hands on Quantum Teleportation technology?" Thinking David lifted his head up, "Kline are you in the Chakona?"

"Yes I am."

"OK I have a Plan. Dragonheart, Chakona Get us moving now. Use your tractor beams to pull us away from this area. Get us up to speed in the same direction, and let us Drift. Rachael you there?"

"I'm here,"

"All my aux craft are tied into the power grid. Can you spare a Runabout?"

"Yes I can but..."

"Good I just need it with us to keep us on course, and from drifting into or apart from each other." At that point the Ship gave a Lurch as she was being pulled. "Ok, Once we are underway. Kline I need you and the Dragonheart to start dropping sensor probes and jamers. Fill this entire area with as much interference as possible. Jam everything including the Kitchen sink. If the Confederacy show up, I want only the Chakona to engage them. Kline you must destroy their communications. And you have to do so on the first past. After that I want you to make several attack runs on Separatist to inflict as much damage as possible after that. after several runs focus on the main command ship. If you destroy them. Do so, If you can't. At some point transport some Photon Grenades outside your nacelles. Make it appear as if they got lucky. And vent some warp plasma. Slowly don't deplete it. Lead them away from us, but at a right angle to us. If it's Grievous he should fall for the trap. Droids as well. As long as Dooku is not there, he can't tell them it's a deception. And if he can't raise communications with them he can't inform them."

"Dragonheart, I want you to stay at the edge of combat. Do not engage, remain hidden..."

"Sir I am a Klingon..."

"If you can not follow my orders I will find someone else who will Commander."

"Yes Sir." Came a reluctant voice.

"I need you keep watch and hidden. That way you can alert us if they head our way. When Grievous learns of the deception and he will may assume that his real target is directly behind him going away from him. I need you watching and guarding out backs."

"Aye-aye sir, All ships under Portico has launched from the Nightmare Moon"

"It's a good plan, should buy us some time. From this moment forward Radio silence." Kline said.

"One moment."

"Master Jedi Can this communication to the republic wait a few hours?" David turned to look at Windu.

"No it can't. It must be transmitted at once." Windu said.

Closing his eyes as he said, "Alright. Dragonheart transport the Jedi master's belongs here. I assume you have a communication device in your belongings?"

He nodded,

"Can this thing record a message and transmit it on a timer?"

"Yes it can but..." He said.

"Then we will record your message, Put it in a probe, Launch it from the Chakona, It will enter Faster than light speeds and after five minutes it will transmit the message. But you will make no reference to this ship, these plans for evasion, or the Quantum Teleportation Technology." Lifting up his own Lightsaber as he offered it to the Jedi master and he said, "Trust me, please. As I trust you..."

CUROSCANT

Supreme Chancellor's office.

Sitting around the Hologram image of Mace Windu, Chancellor Palpatine, Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Plo Koon. Along side Senstors Bail Organa, and Padme` Amidala. The Latter of whom was very subdued. Dressed in black with no Jewels or decorations they listened to the recorded message from Mace Windu. Standing beside the Jedi master was an individual of equal height but a figure that was no less impressive. The masters instantly noted his Lightsaber, and his Padawan braid. "This is a Priority message to the Supreme Chancellor. The separatists have infiltrated a rogue comet that is due to pass by the planet Kamino, They intend to use it to launch a surprise attack on our Cloning Facilities when it passes near the planet. They also intend to divert the comet after having reinforced it to impact the planet near the Cloning Facilities. Further communication will not be possible at this time. Padawan,..."

The sight of the lupine figure turning to look at Windu barring his teeth in slight snarl.. Turning to address the figure. "My apologies. Captain Silverfang has rescued Me and most of my Clone trooper survivors. I do not believe that we are in danger. But Further communication will not be possible at this time. This message ends and repeats."

The situation was dour as the Chancellor's office heard the message. "Alert the Fleet at Kamino at once." he said as the elderly gentleman sighed. "It seems we owe this padawan our thanks. Who is he and who is his master." The Chancellor asked.

"I don't know." Master Plo said, "I don't recognize his species."

"Indeed. Did you see how he responded to Master Windu's addressing him as Padawan instead of Captain. He has some resemblance to a Shistavanen, but his features are much more refined." Kenobi said. As the images was brought up of Windu and Silverfang, The Image of Windu faded as they focused on the captain. Slowly it rotated, they could see his frame, over six and a half feet tall with sharp triangular ears. his frame was strong and well muscled, wearing a vest over his torso with a belt with multiple pouches and containers, as well as his two lightsabers. his hands were capped with inch long sharp claws, as his legs were bared revealing digigrade legs without boots on flaws stuck out from his toe tips. The claws looking very sharp. as two triangular ears stood up from beneath a well maintained and groomed hair cut that was tied behind his head that reached behind his back.

Looking at the picture as he narrowed his eyes, "Puzzle out this mystery, Master Windu, Shall." he said as people began to relax as the sneak attack of Kamino had been foiled.

Munificent-class Cruiser

Separatist Command ship.

Inferno

General Grievous slammed his metallic fist down on the console as it exploded. The Cyborg General of the Supreme commander of the Droid armies roared out, "I will destroy him for that!" Grievous roared out as he knocked the head off a Battle droid next to him. "I have spent months planning that attack! Ruined!"

"Be cautious General I sense you are about to enter a trap!" Dooku said over the Holocommunication, and then The ship began to drop out of Hyperspace,.

"Sir we found the Republic Escape pods!" And on a massive screen came a series of red blips just moments later... the screen blanked out...

"General!" Was Dooku's last words before transmission was interrupted, On every monitor came the face of a young man with a voice of a seasoned military officers. "I am Captain Boyce Kline of the USS Chakona." The Chakona began to approach the group of ships. remaining a good distance away. "Please Identify your self and your ship, and place of origin."

The Jedi killer turned his eyes to the , as he saw one ship appear out of no where, And in a moment of rage "I am General Grievous Supreme commander of the Droid armies. You will surrender your ship, Hand over those Jedi and I will give you and your crew a quick death..."

Looking down at the General as he tilted his head, "Attack pattern Alpha III."

"You think one ship can stop my Armada?" And the General gave a maniacal laugh. As the ship came in hard and fast, Lancing red energy flew from the front as what looked like blaster fire impacted the communications arrays of Grievous command ship. In that instant the entire bridge exploded. Consoles blew up in the faces of the droids blowing them apart as Grievous was knocked down. The small ship began to move as it proceeded over the command battle cruiser as it swept to the right and then the left as it fire a Torpedo into the shields of another Cruiser. The red light shined like a Star as it impacted the shield and penetrated the shields and blew out their communication arrays. Swinging in and out the ship moved almost as fast as a fighter craft as the ship began to fire beam arrays targeting the communications of the other ships. Allowing the Chakona to swing out on a very wide arch and begin to cloak after a few moments.

As the Droids began to recover one of them said, "General our communications have all but destroyed!"

Screaming in a rage Grievous said, "Launch all fighter craft!"

USS Dragonfire

Ready room

"Look at it go!" One clone yelled as he hit the table. as the Chakona made an attack run. across the side of the Star Cruisers watching as the Shields were impacted by the energy blasts. Where as the direct attack had over powered their shields in one past there was hardly any visible damage on the strafing run.

"Shields are a lot tougher than I thought they would be," David said, and Windu looked at him as did the clones. "And Kline knows it now. Watch." And they watched the Chakona pull up into a very high arch with a loop as the ship turned and began a straight attack run on one of the cruisers. The Red beams and energy bolts left the ship followed by four white flashing stars. The energy attach was focused in one area of the ship the middle as the Chakona poured more and more firepower on the area as the first torpedo hit and exploded, leaving a massive hole in the ship, moments later a second torpedo impacted and deepened the hole, the third, and finally the four torpedo. Followed up with the energy weapon fire Came a flash of light as the Cruiser was bisected in half. The Chakona dove through the ship as two torpedoes were fire out her aft section. With the ship crippled and dying. With out shields the red torpedoes impacted on the ship blowing both halves apart. Thousands of fighter droids pursuing the Chakona were destroyed as she began to turn on a banking arch. Attempting to line up a new target.

"You see that thing move?!" Another clone said, "If we had that ship, We could win this war easily!"

Deactivating the view screen, making the Clones turn around as David looked at the clone he asked. "Not getting any ideas of piracy in your mind are you soldier?"

Realizing what was implied. "No Captain Silverfang. I wasn't implying..." Lifting a hand up.

"At ease Soldier, I just wanted to remind you of where you are. Let's watch some more." and putting on the view screen the remaining ships were attempting to Concentrate their fire power on the Chakona... thousands more fighters were pursuing the ship as the Chakona twisted and turned attempting to avoid the concentrated firing arches. This was accomplished mainly by staying between the ships. not that this stopped them from opening each other attempting to hit the Chakona. The Ship maintained a tight flight path. Finally as the Chakona began to pull out a Single torpedo was fire from the aft as it reached the Droids and instantly it was hit with a Red energy lance. This detonated the Torpedo causing a shock wave that caused hundreds of droid fighters to be caught in the blast wave. Now the Chakona began to pull out and attempted a second attack run, as it was going to have to leave the protection of the cruisers it began to arch up increasing speed, and then, all the turbo lasers impacted the ship.

At his point green fire began to leak from the nacelles as the ship began to move off the attack course. What appeared to be flashes of lights near the end of the Nacelles began to flash as the fire began to leak begin it, and the ship began to speed off rapidly at a right angle where it began to break off as nearly fifteen cruisers began to follow. The plan was working, the small ship was being chased.

"Well now... it will boil down to time, Can Kline fool him long enough for us to get our systems back on line, in time for use to make an honest escape." Turning off the monitor. Windu turned and asked.

"How can a ship move that fast and have that kind of fire power?"

"Matter anti matter propulsion system, The heart of these ships is a matter anti matter warp reactor." At this point the door chimed and in came the doctor, An Orion woman he saw. AS she was dressed in a standard black uniform that had a blue strip across the collar bone area shoulders and back. She brought out a Tricorder. And began to scan his head area.

"Sorry to disturb you captain. But You are the last one I have to scan. Your commander said you were having memory issues like the rest of the crew."

This caught the attention of Windu and the clones off guard. As she checked the tricorder she inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Nothing... No signs of trauma, no signs of chemical, inhibitors. It's as if the memories were just re written. Leaving our skills of how to handle the ship and her equipment intact with out it being conscious. Turning to the Jedi Master. "Master Windu, Have you ever heard of any Phenomena that had the effect of effectively re writing a person's memories while leaving technical skills intact?" She asked.

At this point David recalled the Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic video game and Revan. "I know there is a Force technique that would erase a person's memories and very identity. Allowing a new one to be programmed into place. The old Jedi Council about some four thousand years ago did the same to Darth Revan. How ever I seriously doubt the Jedi have reason to do any of that to us."

"You are all having memory issues?"

"Yes, we are missing ninety percent of our standard crew. The remaining personnel are exhibiting memory issues. For the last few days, no one has any memories. of how we got here, or how the ship was so badly damaged." David said.

Leaning back in his chair. "So you have no memory of being a Padawan learner." Windu said as David shook his head as the Doctor said. "Captain when was the last you ate. As a matter of fate when was the last time any of you ate?" She asked.

"I don't remember the last meal I had."

Looking at Windu, "Several hours at least."

"And know how Soldiers seldom get a decent meal. Ok, All of you, Doctor's orders. Ten forward has been turned into a mess hall of sorts until we get main power online. Now get going All of you." She said...

"Doctor if we're attacked..." David said in protest.

"If we are attacked actually having something in your stomach will actually help you focus. Now I gave you an order. And I am the only person on this ship who can give anyone orders. That includes you Jedi Master Windu and your soldiers!" she said firmly. "Or do I have security come and escort you all there?"

"Ok ok Doctor you made your point."

Finally one of the Clones stood up and said, "I could use some food. Come on guys."

The Mess hall was fairly busy as the Clone troopers entered into the place following the Captain and the Jedi master. David began to explain to them a few things. Such as Vulcans, Klingons, Some cultural similarities, and of course. How not to get on a Klingon's bad side. He didn't expect any serious trouble. But it was possible a misunderstanding was possible. One of the clones said. "Sounds like a Vulcan would make a wonderful Jedi. with their detachment from emotions.

Finally heading u p to the counter which had some pots and pans that had food in it. Most of it was from emergency packs, but, the chef an Andorian smiled as he said, "Welcome Captain, What can I get you?"

"Thinking for a while he said, Something Hot, heavy on the meat, and strong black coffee."

"Alright. It will be good to get the Replicators up and running again. I can go back to bar-tending." Finally as he got his plates and food. One of the Clones asked, "Replicator sir?"

"A replicator," David explained, "It's a piece of technology that allows us to assemble things at a subatomic level."

"It what?"

"It allows us to take elements, and combined them into various things. Such as a steak dinner, a Bottle of Liquor with Liquor inside, Clothes, or even things like weapons and armor. although larger more complex things require special Industrial replicators. to reproduce that sort of thing in seconds."

As his meal was served to him he accepted the plate. Windu said."Do you have any idea what could be done with that sort of technology."

"As a matter of fact I do." David said taking his large mug of coffee and turning to look the Jedi Master in the eyes. "At full power channeling everything into the replicators I could replicate hundreds of thousands of tons of Food rations, Emergency shelters. Clothes, toys I could also use it to crash the Galactic economy in a matter of months." Windu's eyes opened wide. "I can produce large amounts of hard to make or extreme expensive materials and equipment. And sell them at a major discount. I would put the Entire Galactic economy into a tail spin."

"When we get to Curoscant, When the Senate learns of the ships, the technology on it.I know exactly what that reaction will be. Seize the ships, take them apart, learn to improve our technology over the Separatists." David said, "I am not going to let them take these ships from me, or my friends. And for the record Master Windu... I'm not a Padawan. You said I was a Padawan. I don't know how I was trained, Or by whom. So as far as I am concerned, I am not part of nor have I ever been part of the Jedi Order." AS he allowed Windu to listen to him and understand. "Now After what we saw of General Grievous' response to Kline's hail, I am more than willing to lend the Republic the support and power of my vessel. I am almost sure my other friends will as well. But like me, I promise you. They won't surrender their vessels either."

Closing his eyes he said, "I for see terrible harm if these ships fall into the wrong hands. This ship has over 10,000 gallons of slush like Antimatter stored in her fuel tanks. One ounce would be enough to blow off half an 1G planet's atmosphere. If the magnetic containment seals on the Antimatter storage drops to a certain level, it is an auto breech."

"We're on the biggest bomb in the universe!" one of the Clones said.

"It's only a bomb if you don't know how to handle it. We have been using Matter anti matter reaction for hundreds of years. The Danger is well known." Someone said as it was right a human like woman began to approach. On her right ear she had an elaborate ear ring, and she had ridges on her nose. "There has not been a Warp Core breech in over a century that has not been caused by extensive damage, or serious neglect. Anti-matter is stored as securely as many Biological pathogens. It takes a certain level of extreme negligence to cause a Matter Anti matter explosion. The Captain was merely emphasizing the dangers. In starship operation, There is no better power source." She said and turned to address her captain, "Sir, Engineering reports we should be able to restart the core in twenty minutes. Once we get Replicators online we should be able to accelerate repairs."

"Make it so, We need to get under our own power as soon as possible." David said as he began do move off to eat alone.

"Don't take it personally Master Windu. One of his duties is to anticipate the dangers of our technology in the wrong hands. I know the captain well enough."

"How well?" Windu asked.

"I know if it comes down to it... he'll destroy this ship before allowing it to fall into hostile hands."

Finally people began to sit down to eat, for David had heard everything the ensign had said. He was amazed at how sensitive his hearing had become. Finishing his meal he heard a number of people talking about wanting to see him spar with Windu. And a Few even asked Windu about the Jedi at large. David was thinking about all this. Looking around nothing made sense. The detail of the lines, the speech, the curve of the table, the control he had on touching things. David was wondering /Am I in a dream, how has the impossible happened?/ Watching over the crowd as they ate. Many of the crew were appalled that the Jedi were using Clones effectively as Slave Labor in this war. Disposable Soldiers. It prompted a number of the Clones to to stand up and defend them selves they are proud to due their duty and defend the republic.. Which was countered because they are programmed to think that way. Hearing the argument David swallowed the last of his coffee as he stood up to make his way over to the argument,

"Captain!" A Bajoran said.

"LT, I understand your sentiment about the Clones. And seeing them as slaves. And to a degree they are." David realized that this was not a star fleet Crew. They wouldn't have gotten so confrontational. "If you want to help the clones. Then document the events they endure. The battles, the injuries. The hardships they fight in."

Turning to face the Clone Trooper, "I apologize for my crew member's behavior. The Bajorans have a very painful history when it comes to things like oppression. I am not thrilled myself with the idea of what has happened to your people. But if the separatists are using people like Grievous in their ranks. If I have to choose sides. I'll choose republic. But I am not about to consider the lives of anyone, Clone or not as disposable."

Finally The Clone looked to him as he said, "I think it would be an honor to serve under you sir." he said offering a which point David returned the formal salute.

"Captain some of the crew are wondering, who is better, You or Windu at saber combat." David listened as he spoke up.

"Without a doubt Master Windu. I don't even remember the last time I had saber practice."

"If that's the Case then perhaps I should spar with you and see how skilled you are, If we do get into a battle and should General Grievous manage to board this ship."

Instantly the entire mess hall began to call out cheering for the captain to indulge them. Looking at them as he looked to Windu. "I hope I don't get my tail handed to me literally." Looking around as he said. "I am guessing that a Spar here would be acceptable?" as he suggested Windu almost smiled at him as he said, "Once it's cleared." and he had finished his meal David was surprised at how quickly his crew had begun to move the tables and chairs away from the room as Windu began to remove his over robe. Allowing David to take one side. As he stood at the other. This was a sparing, she he formulated his plan. And took hold of one of his sabers. As Windu took his.

Standing ready, David activated his saber, the Gold and silver blade ignited in the air humming firmly as Windu activated his own. The Violet blade glowing. As David closed his eyes to clear his thoughts. He could feel something in the back of his mind, an eagerness, a desire to control and dominate. /Instincts, alpha instincts. I have to control them./ and he stood at the ready as the pair watched and as David began to move his saber around with his eyes closed feeling the weight and motion of the blade. He found that it was not as if swinging around insubstantial light, but as if there was a motor in the hilt that made the blade want to keep moving. Although it was barely noticeable for himself.. Spinning the blade around in a few test flurries David finally brough it vertical to his body as he moved closer to the Jedi master who remained impassive as ever.

Already he could feel his heart beating faster, stronger, and then he began to move. He didn't force the moment, but let it flow as he struck with his saber at Windu, David's struck in a diagonal from Windu's right shoulder to his left hip. David's movements were slow and measured. Windu easily blocked it as David looped his saber up and redirected it to loop around as he was just striking experimentally. "Good, I am modestly impressed." Windu said. "Taking your time, to remember the motions. Feel the force flowing through you." Windu said as the familuarity was coming back to him as Windu blocked the strike. David began a few more strikes as he pushed at Windu who began countering them. Finally After a few moments of back and forth David picked up his speed. Striking three or four times rapidly. Allowing Windu to also perform his own strikes. Windu was not overly aggressive as the pair tested easy other. On the first few strikes made by Windu David barely felt them as he said, "Um no need to that extremely soft Master Jedi."

The Comment caught Windu off guard as he used a bit more strength as David move low to a near crouch as he held his saver in a horizontal blow as he looked up at Windu his face a mask of Concentration as the blow should have rocked his saber as it barely wobbled. The surprise caught Windu off guard as David "I think I am stronger than I remember being." The look of surprise on his face As Windu said, "Let's find out how strong." And then he moved back as he held his saber defensively. "Come at me." Windu said as David moved himself up and then he lunged at Windu striking with both his sabers. Lashing back and forth. Using as much strength as possible, slowly increasing his strength and his speed in the spar. Windu weather the blows as he said, "Your species must have greater than human strength I can see why you would choose the paired lightsabers."

"Adaptability." And at that David's arms and legs began to move with ease. As if he was remembering how to ride a bike. Movement came rapidly as he began to see, motions and movement. Almost like a for image of how Windu was about to move. A ghost like image of when he was moving his saber. Very faint. And it spurred him on. As Without warning as David was making a flourish, he did not complete it as Windu expected and instead as Windu pushed forward, David Switched to defense, The sudden shift in the battle surprised Windu, as Windu felt all resistance to the push he had give away as David stepped back. this made Windu over extend, As David turned to Windu's left and spun around as the Jedi master lifted his saber up over his back to block the blow at this point David lifted his left foot up and kicked at the Jedi Master's leg.

Windu used the force to jump and flip as he landed David pushed up feeling his heart race, his mind working rapidly as he struggled to keep track of Windu who was speeding up. "That sudden shift to defense, I have to admit that caught me off guard." David began to push forward as He could feel the desire to lash out, a growl escaped his muzzle as he bared his teeth. He could feel the aggression rising in him, as David moved back a step catching himself as he said, "I can feel it, the back of my mind. The instinct to control, dominate, Alpha Instinct. The desire to be the pack Alpha." At that point just as the pair were about to continue can a darkening of lights and then they got brightened. "Main power restored." The computer said. And at that point came an alarm,

"Red alert Red alert. Captain to the bridge." At this point David broke off as his attention as he deactivated his saber, he used his commbadge, "Bridge this is the captain, Sitrep..."

"Sir Grievous' ships broke off pursuit of the Chakona." They have sent out scouts in all directions.

"Ok, order the runabout to adjust out course away from Grievous' fleet. We need to put as much distance between us as possible. "All hands Yellow Alert, stand by battle stations. Captain to engineering. I need those impulse engines and shields As fast as possible."

"Captain, If we push these engines too hard in the condition they're in, They'll blow apart." She said.

"Push it right to the edge, these ships must be able to move."

Hooking his saber on his belt Windu and the clones came up, "Anything we can do to help?" Windu asked.

"Yes, Stay out of our way and let us do our job," As David began to head out of Ten Forward.

"We can not allow these ships to fall into the hands of the Separatists. You should consider moving as much of your crew to one of the other two ships that are operational, and destroying these ships."

Now David felt his anger genuinely rise as he turned to face the Jedi Master, "If that becomes a necessity, I will arm the self destruct myself, but only as an absolute last resort. Do I make myself clear Master Jedi? If this is going to be a problem... perhaps I should have you and your soldiers, escorted to the brig, because are you going to break your promise to me and interfere in my command of this ship?" As this point two crew came up with weapons in their hands. as if waiting for the order to escort them to the brig.

Stepping back. Windu was shocked at the sens of loyalty his crew had. In fact everyone here had stood up holding their hand weapons. Looking at the Jedi and the clones. Windu swallowed as he said, "No I will not break my promise. But I honestly believe you would benefit from our experiences fighting the Droid army. But we can not allow this ship to fall into their hands."

"On that we both agree." David said, "Security. Take the Soldiers to the armory. Out fit them with weapons, armor, personal shields. Make sure that any tactics and they have on how to battle the droids forces are relayed to all decks. Master Jedi... you come with me." And with it David began to leave Ten Forward to his quarters. Wanting a change of clothes and armor.


	3. Chapter 3

Notation All technical data was taken from Wookiepeidia and in some places copy and pasted in place.

Trek through the Stars.  
Chapter 3 Decisions.

Having changed into his M.A.C.O. Armor again David sat down in his command chair, With Mace Windu to his left as he lifted up his head and looked at the view screen. "Sir." and Ensign said "Reports from the Nightmare Moon. Primary systems are operational. Rachel Luna is hailing us, Priority message."

"On Screen." And at that point the main view screen lit up, as Rachel appeared. He was amazed at how perfectly she resembled Luna, except in Anthro form. Her mane filled with stars as her wings behind her were folded tightly as they barely rested over her shoulders. as her hair seemed to flow and move behind her as she gave a report. "Main power, impulse engines, Shields, deflector are on line. Weapons are still off line." She said as images of Kline and Bradly appeared on screen. "Stand by," She said as she patched in a new video feed as at first it was badly distorted and then it snapped clear as it showed General Grievous and Dooku.

The elderly Dark Jedi, looked seriously pissed as Grievous said, "The Republic has a new ship, it single handedly destroyed one of my cruisers! We are in pursuit."

"General, I did not give you permission to launch an attack on Kamino of this type, you will call off this comet strike at once!"

"What was that Count? Our communications are damaged. We are unable to receive audio, but rest assured we will destroy the Cloning Facilities!"

"General..." And at that point the transmission was cut as he was in communication with the other ships. "We will come back for this ship later, set course to Kamino... we will out number the republic fleet twenty five to one." And at that point the communication cut. Rachel came back on screen. "Chakona reports, that the fleet is breaking off their fighters are recalling and they are preparing to enter hyperspace."

"We have to get the Kamino!" Windu said as David turned his chair to face him as he asked a simple question.

"And do what exactly. Get blown out of the stars?" Leaning back in his chair he said, David was annoyed at Windu. "We have two ships that are fully operational. One ship that has operational primary systems, but no weapons. And three ships that are still wounded badly. Missing ninety percent of their crews. What do you want us to do? Take our ships and ram them into the comet, sacrificing all our lives. When we are not even associated with the Republic or Separatists and have no stake in this war."

At this point it was Kline who spoke up as David sat watching Windu impassively. He wasn't up set per-say, but he was annoyed. "That is one of the problems with the Jedi. They think their vaunted force powers, status as republic peace keepers, gives them the right to go anywhere do anything."

Bradly spoke up, "Such as come aboard our ships, which are not affiliated in anyway with the Republic or separatists, And decide that you are in charge simply because we have a Force sensitive on one of our ships. Who has some Jedi Training."

"The other thing," Rachel crossing her arms looking at the top of her bridge on screen and lifted a finger up to wiggle it around in a circle, she said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "For all your vaunted wisdom you don't seem to know when it is wise to listen to others. Especially when we know these ships better than you."

Leaning back Windu inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and he exhaled. "Very well." He said as David could sense the tinge of frustration from the Jedi Master. Just as Windu started speaking with David again, "I ask..." And at that point David cut him off sharply.

"I agree with the Jedi master." Turning his command chair to the screen. "A comet strike, even a small one will cause planetary devastation Like it or not we are caught in the middle of this war. I can not in good conscious sit back and do nothing."

There was an agreement passed with a subtle nod. "Rachel. Are your sensors intact and fully operational, as well as your slip stream?"

"Yes they are." She said as David closed his eyes and thought. "Here is my suggestion, We transport Master Windu and his troopers to the Chakona, Kline, You can take the Nightmare Moon and the Dragonheart with you. You have a better understanding of military tactics than I do. You formulate the battle strategy to disable that comet and slow it down. Rachel, Windu said the Comet was reinforced. I'll need the Nightmare moon's sensors to find weakness in the Comet so that when the Dragonfire, Chakastra and Karl Galster arrive we can attack the comet with maximum effectiveness."

"Is this acceptable to you Master Jedi Windu?"

"Yes." As Windu leaned back, Kline spoke up.

"As long as Windu respect my command of this ship. I will accept him. And once we arrive at Kamino, We will transfer Windu to a republic command ship. Assuming he doesn't order the republic ships to order us to surrender and prepare to be boarded, we'll assist the republic fleet."

Turning to face Mace Windu, David listened to him as the jedi master said, "You and your friends seem to have a low opinion of the Jedi."

David simply smiled as he said, "As was said, I know Jedi like to come in and instantly take charge of the situation. Just because you are older and wiser than I am. Doesn't mean you being in charge is right. We know these ships and their abilities better than you."

With a deep inhale Windu simply said, "Very well. I will Listen and heed your advice. I and my clone troopers will respect your command, and your suggestion on battle tactics."

"Very well. Lock onto the clones and the Jedi master and transport them to the Chakona. Dragonheart, Nightmare Moon, Form up on my five and Seven Position." And with that The Jedi master stood up.

"May the Force be with you Master Windu. I may be a little late. But if it is at all possible for us to lend any assistance. Rest assured the Chakastra, Karl Galster, and the Dragonfire will be there. Energize."

Leaning back as Windu was enveloped in the transporter energy beam, David closed his eyes as he said, "Stay safe Kline, Commander N'doran." And then finally he pressed a button and sent a message to engineering. "Bridge to Engineering. We need to get operational as soon as possible. If we focused all repair teams on the Karl Galster, then Chakastra, and Dragonfire, what is the ETA of full operational status?"

There was a pause as the voice said, "It might cut repair times down by twenty percent."

"Do it." And with it he watched as the Dragonheart, The Nightmare Moon, and the Chakona begin to move off and then as they moved into an aligned position. They began to warp off. "We need those systems operational."

88888888888888888888888888888

Aboard the Chakona, Kline had issued orders the Jedi and the Troopers were to be disarmed. Weapons stored in the armory. And at that point had Windu and his Lieutenant brought to the conference room where Kline had several of his senior staff there. He had learned that their names were Lt. Commander So'kar, a A vulcan male. An engineering officer of course. Ltc Command Lelha. Andorian female Science officer. And his chief tactical officer. A male Benzite. At this point Rachel came in as she was wearing not a gown, but he was surprised at how much like Princess Luna from The My Little Pony show she looked like. Her dark midnight blue fur, on her black uniform, with her mane and tail on proud display. She gave a very tombyish look, slender with some muscled tones. Her wings folded onto her back and held tightly. She wasn't exactly his taste in ladies. but he didn't deny that she was easy on the eyes.

Next came Commander N'doran. The Klingon commander of the Dragonheart. Like most of the crew she was dressed in a standard Star Fleet uniform. With a Yellow Stripe as she and Rachel Luna sat down. Mace Windu and his lieutenant, Slick as Kline had learned, sat down as well. Neither were very happy about being relieved of their weapons. But his ship, his rules. He told them. A view screen came up showing David and Bradly "Alright, Tactical assessment of the Separatist ships."

"We have the superior edge. Their shields are about as strong as the Chakona's and we'll get best results in a direct attack path. But we have the greater movement, speed, and firepower." The Andorian said.

"Their weapons, have a similar out put to federation ship turrets. Not alot of power individually. But when you have hundreds of batteries firing as is typical for these ships sir."

"Death by ten thousand cuts. What about putting a Magnetic charge through the shields? According to what I understand, a magnetic field will contain or repel it similar to how a lightsaber deflects the plasma bolts of pistols."

"Death by a hundred thousand cuts. It will buy us more time. But the problem is for ships around us. The Turbo lasers will bounce off and be redirected. Any friendly ship around us, could easily be hit."

Kline nodded as he turned to face Mace Windu. "Do you know the composition of the Comet in question. Size general dimensions it will help us demolish it." The Question caught Windu off guard. As his lieutenant offered an answer.

"Some rocky ore, with large deposits of Quadranium and Trimantium. However the Seppies have reinforced it with large amounts of Laminanium, as well as shield generators and engines."

"We're not familiar with those materials, at least by those names. What are their properties and uses?" Kline's engineer spoke,.

"Quadranium is used in the construction of fuel tanks, and droids. Trimanitum is used primarily as Star ship armor plating. Laminanium however is the real problem. It can be turned into a liquid at almost any temperature and is used for repairs as it then flows into fill cracks and form emergency seals. The Comet it's self is big. You saw our cruiser we ejected out of? It was at least fifty times our size."

At that point the View screen in the room blanked out as the ship they were in appeared in general shape and it's size was compared to a rocky mass fifty times the size of the ship. "Correct me if I am wrong but Kamino is a water world, no land mass?"

"Primarily." . Master windu said as they watched a water world appear that was the size of Kamino was established as Kline said,

"A Dinosaur killer."

"Dinosaur killer?" Windu asked.

"Estimated Sixty-five millions years ago, an asteroid roughly this size was thought to have impacted my planet, Killing off the majority of the Bio-sphere. Including the dominate life form. Super animals called Dinosaurs." And the simulation showed a planet wide tsunami which would destroy any structure on the planet that would then impact at the other side, and rebound. Followed by the devastation made by falling materials made from the impact."

The Simulation ended with the room quiet. The image of Bradly and David came back online as Kline asked, "Options,"

"I am assuming the Separatists have used military grade shields on it." David said, "How strong is the shield estimated to be? How much of a pounding could it take?"

"It could take the fire from hundreds of Venator class star destroyers."

Windu said as David said, "Then a core breech is out of the question."

"Core breech?" The Clone asked.

"Ejecting a warp core set to explode,.on impact The shield would absorb most of the damage before it over loaded resulting in the destruction of only a small amount. It would also leave the ship in question without main power and a sitting target, If we had the fire power of all our ships, we could bring the shield down and destroy it with our Torpedoes. but The Chakastra, Dragonfire, and Karl Galster won't arrive in time."

"Then we will slow it down." Kline said.

"We can't stop something that massive." Windu Said.

"You can't. We can." Kline said. "Commander N'doran, you looking for a fight."

"These honor-less soulless Pe'taqs will learn to fear the valor of a Klingon warrior." she said proudly.

"Here is the Plan. When we arrive in the Kamino system. The Dragonheart will lead a republic fighter force under the guise of attempting to attack the engines of the Comet to disable them. Commander your real job will be to get as many of their escorts for the engines out of position. If the shields have one weak point, that will be near their engines. Once you have drawn off the majority of the fighters. The Chakona under cloak will move her self into position, drop her cloak and open fire."

"The rear of that asteroid will be protected by dozens of Separatist ships. Your ship will be cut apart before you can do any real damage." Windu said. "And what if they board your ship?"

"We are going to put a magnetic charge through the shields and angle our shields to redirect the incoming weapon's fire to the engines of the Comet."

"You'll turn their own defensive fire against them. Good plan." David said. "That will slow it down."

"We can use Gravity wells to slow it down perhaps even stop it if we can disable the engines." Rachel said.

"And how will stopping hyperspace escape stop the comet?" Windu asked.

"Ah We forget, Gravity well projectors project a shadow mass of a planet into hyperspace to bring ships out of hyperspace." David laughed softly.

"Our Gravity well projectors actually will warp space producing a micro black hole that will exert a strong gravitational pull. Pulling the comet back away from Kamino. This will buy us time for the Dragonfire, Chakastra, and Galster to show up lending their fire support to over power the shields and vaporize the comet. If we can make several passes doing this it will slow the comet to a stop." Rachel expanded.

"We have a plan then." David said, "Providing that someone doesn't alert the Republic officers to this plan."

"Agreed." Kline said to Mace Windu, and Slick. "This plan will only work if everyone believes. These Pilots, have to believe that the Dragonheart is the Chakona, they have to be willing and able to fly fighting to the death. I am not asking you to deceive them lightly. But if even one of them doesn't give a convincing performance. It could expose the plan."

Leaning back as Windu weight the options on his mind. "Very well. It is a solid plan. And the republic can't get enough ships in time to stop this attack. You are the only hope the Republic has of stopping this atrocity."

Over the comms "Sir we are ten minutes out from Kamino."

Pressing a button on the table,. "This is Captain Kline. All hands, Battle stations. Engage Cloaking device. Under no conditions is that comet allowed to hit the planet. All other considerations are secondary. Do I make myself clear? We have ten minutes to refine this plan, make it count."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Resolute Bridge

Walking across the bridge was Admiral Yularen looked across the gulf of space as the massive comet came at Kamino. Moving towards the Togruta Jedi master. As he said, "General we are unable to get any more help. The Separatists have most all our forces in the outer rim in this region engaged. And we don't have the firepower to get through those shields. We are out numbered twenty five to one. And with our communications being jammed..."

"I sense that help is about to arrive..." And in that moment with a flash of light outside the bridge of the Resolute. Appeared a large starship. The Jedi master and Admiral Yularen watched in amazement as a second ship much smaller that the first also appeared. "Sir!" One of the Clone bridge officers said, "The ships don't match anything in the database." And at that moment came a shimmering light on the bridge. As a large group of individuals began to appear. Officers began to draw their weapons, as the figures materialized revealing who it was, A squad of two dozen clone troopers in armor and Jedi Master Windu.

The surprise and shock of everyone there as they stared in disbelief. "Master Windu." Shaak Ti said and then looking out the window "It appears you have made some interesting friends."

"I don't think I will ever get used to those Transporters." One of the clones said,

"Hey it beats getting shot down in a gunship." Another said as his brother conceded the point.

."I wouldn't exactly call them friends, but they are here to assist us."

Lifting up a golden pin and tapping it as he said. "This is Windu to Chakona, Transport successful."

"Stand-by Master Windu, Let's see if we can't do something about this communications jamming field." A man's voice said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

General Grievous Command ship Inferno

With Consoles still sparking and sputtering. Grievous narrowed his eyes at the image of the two ships, and he growled, "So the Republic has new allies. I will take their ships myself." At that point one of the Battle Driods began to approach Grievous,

"General, We are receiving some sort of feed back on the Communications Jamming signal."

"What?"

And in that moment across the entire Separatist command fleet their communication arrays began to blow out. As the Communication between ships was cut and consoles that had been almost repaired began to explode. As Grievous watched the two new ships images begin to flicker flash and fade out. The General growled out as he roared, "Prepare for their attack, Launch all fighters! Defend the Comet!" He roared.

88888888888888888888888888

Resolute Bridge

"Sir All communications restored. Receiving incoming signal from the new ships." And a Screen activated on the Resolute Bridge as a young man appeared. "I am Captain Boyce Kline of the USS Chakona. I am here to render assistance. We have a plan and the necessary firepower. But not the protection to destroy that Comet. And it could have very high casualties."

At this point Kline began to explain how the Chakona under fighter escort would attempt to swing around behind the Comet and destroy it's sublight engines. So that they can slow it's approach down to buy time for the arrival of other ships. Of course he made no mention of the decoy attack that the ship the fighters would be following would be leading a distraction attack. It would also allow the Nightmare Moon to begin running sensor scans of the comet searching for weak points in it's structure to enable it's total destruction.

"How can you be sure that you have the firepower necessary to penetrate shields of those caliber?"

"Sir, We've seen the Chakona in combat against the Seppies. If she is given what she needs she can accomplish her mission sir." One of the clones said. Respectfully. as all the Clones stood to attention.

"She is a powerful ship. And right now, our only chance to stop that Comet."

A young man began to approach the group as he had a slight balding streak as Admiral Yularen turned to address him. "Captain Tarkin. Ready the all fighters to launch, Have them report to the Chakona."

The Image of Kline smiled as he said, "I have to prepare for the assault. This is commander N'Doran she will co-ordinate the fighters with the Chakona." And the image focused on the commander. "Transfer appropriate friend foe Identification to us, and I will prepare the assault."

As the communication with their Bridge, Shaak Ti approached Master Windu asa she said. "I sense you do not trust our new friends. Master Windu."

"No I don't trust them. One of the ships that is coming has a padawan on it. He refused to acknowledge my seniority."

"Ah yes the Mystery Padawan." Shaak Ti said.

At this point the Lt Slick came up as he cleared his throat softly standing at absolute attention. Waiting to be called on. "Yes Lieutenant?" She said in a very calm voice looking. "When we were rescued by the Padawan General. His ship and the others had suffered extensive internal damage from an unknown cause. I could understand his desire to keep us out of his hair and from under foot considering how the Seppies could have shown up. He took an extreme risk in providing us protection and shelter. Added to the fact he claimed his people had no affiliation with the Republic or separatists."

"That is true and I can respect that." Windu replied, "But he showed me no respect and threatened to put us back in our escape pods unless I promised to not cause him or his people any harm. That is not the Jedi way." He said.

"If that is the case, then perhaps we should seize these vessels by force after they assist us. Allow them to take damage, disable them. And board them." Captian Tarkin said.

Shaak Ti looked at captain Tarkin as Admiral Yularen lifted an eyebrow. "That is enough. These people have come to aid us in a dark hour. we should not repay their generosity and sacrifice with betrayal. That is not the Republic, nor Jedi way."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Resolute Hanger Deck

Fighter Pilots scrambled to get to their cockpits as a voice came over their comm channels. "This is Commander Cody. Kamino is as close to a home as any of us clones have. If we fail here. We loose our home and all our brothers. Our new friends out there say they have the fire power to stop that comet, and they are going to be the target of the Seppies and clankers. We have to protect them. And we will not fail them. For if we fail them. We fail Kamino..." And at that point all the clones began cheering and roaring as they launched their fighters and bombers. AS they many Republic warships began to open up and release their fighters.

A dozen Venator class star destroyers began to launch their entire fighter wings. The stage was set, thousands of kilometers away was the separatist fleet, over a hundred war ships were escorting a massive glowing asteriod asa it hurled it's way through the vacuum of space towards Kamino. In the middle of the Star Destroyer formation all the fighters began to line up. Beside the smaller the Large Nightmare moon. With the Nightmare moon in the center of the Star Destroyer formation she pointed her nose at the oncoming.

Over the comms, Rachel said, "Astrometrics say two hours before the Comet's course become irreversible."

"You heard her troopers go go go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Resolute Bridge

Rachel was transmitting the Data she was getting on the Asteroid Cross sections and more importantly the surface covered with Droids. Ready and waiting for anyone to try and land on the surface. The location of the shield generators on the surface. They had invested a lot into this operation. With overlapping shield generators. And it had increased their strength considerable the weakness was indeed the engine areas. Pushing out propulsion energy. Finally all Attack wings had been launched as they heard Commander N'Doran interrupt.

"This is commander N'Doran of the USS Chakona. All Fighter wing commands Report Status of your flights." She gave a very hard command as her tone of voice was one that indicated she expected absolute compliance. As the flights ordered she gave orders to two bomber wings and two fighter wings. "Bomber Squadrons, Shadow and Rancor, Fighter Squadrons, Talon, and Eagle. You will hold your position here. Defend the Cruisers and Nightmare Moon. All other Squadrons you will maintain your distance of no Less than thirty no greater that one hundred meters off our aft. If I give an order to scatter, You will comply. If you do not you will die. Your primary targets are to defend this ship from boarding craft."

Sitting down in her command Chair on the screen. "Hail the Confederates."

"On screen." one said. As the communication appeared so did General Grievous. Transmitted to the entire republic fleet the Klingon woman sat down as she scoweled at him,

"And where is your Captain, did I kill him when I drove your ship off?" he gave a taunting laugh as she bared her teeth.

"The Captain is dealing with more important things than a lowly Pe'taq such as your self. I order you and your entire fleet to stand down, and surrender. Or I will destroy your entire fleet."

Grievous burst out laughing as he said, "When I am finished with this world I will crush and annihilate your entire species for your arrogance!" he said as his cackle to her as she said.

"Now you face a true Klingon Warrior in battle. Today is a good day to die Begin attack, Attack pattern, Delta one!" And with that the communication closed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Instantly the Dragonheart posing as the Chakona launched forward at incredible speed. The fighter pilots had been told of the ship's extreme speed and maneuverability. But to see it was a shock. It took them a few moments to catch up after they accelerated. The ship was instantly greeted with a large number of fighters racing to her. Crossing the gap of space she began to open fire, as she spun in the void of space unleashing waves of energy fight as the scattered cannons fired. Spreading out a number of red bolts that were a blanketing effect. A large number of white star light torpedoes fired into the areas where the Cannon fire had been avoided in a circular arch, and as they reached the area of the Droid fighters their proximity detonators, the massive area explosions took out large numbers of droid fighters, Mainly because they were not shielded, and those that avoided the torpedoes flew into the random volley of energy fire.

The Squadrons of fighters began opening fire on fighters and boarding vessels that the Dragonheart had missed. The Boarding vessels were not designed o track and move in on a ship as fast as the Dragonheart. The ships would move and climb, dip and dive, faster than anything they had been prepared form. Only one of the Boarding crafts actually succeeded in locking onto the the Dragonheart, but as the ship began to turn and twist so that the spear like core dove through the shields as the ship began a banking turn. The Spear like tip hit the armored hull and instead of penetrating deeply the boarding craft was deflected off the neutronium alloy armor.

Aboard the craft the Piloting Battledroid was surprised. "Hey that wasn't supposed to happen." At that moment the ship turned and banked as a Red lance of energy hit the ship as thousands of droid fighters began to home in and target the vessel. A number of strips began to pull back on the Dragonheart as a point Defense system unleashed a Volley of red bolts of energy as fighter after fighter was brought low. Un-shielded the Droid fighters were throw away troopers. Disposable cannon fodder who's purpose was to over whelm and crush an enemy. Against the power they were now faced with, the words of Admiral Yularen fit perfectly as he watched on his screen, "It's a total slaughter out there. I have never seen a ship with that kind of firepower, or a ship of that size move that fast."

The Dragonheart as she was focused entirely on depleting the fighters. A large number of them began to break off from the Dragonheart, and head towards the Resolute and her support ships. By now further repairs to the system had begin, and as Admiral Yularen had spoken over the Comm, "Nightmare moon, we have in coming attackers. We'll try to keep them off of you."

One her bridge the Equine Rachel smiled as she said, "No need. Now you see them..." She lifted a finger up and pointed at the screen as a probe was fire at the coming group lancing out as fast as any blaster bolt and a dozen kilometers in-front of the incoming attackers. And instantly exploded producing a dark purple expanse of space that began to warp and distort. The Droid fighters caught in the Gravimetic sheer were pulled into the Gravity well. The force of the well was massive as every ship in the area was effected. With the shock going through this system as Captain Tarken said, "Sir, Hyperdrive is off line! We are caught in a gravity well similar to a black hole. And it is pulling in the fighters that were coming at us..." Over two hundred kilometers from the Republic fleet the Fighters were pulled in and for ten seconds the well formed and then collapsed in on it's self, and in that moment exploded. For the mass that held all the debris was evaporated there was nothing holding all that super compacted matter.

The shock wave blasted out over twenty kilometers sending particles and shards of metal at the remaining droid fighters. were impacted by the new effect. Only a handful of the fighters got through. As they moved erratically the Fighters holding position began to intercept as the Nightmare moon continues to perform her scanning of the Comet, allowing the runabouts she carried to aid the republic fighters. Unfortunately one of them managed to get through the defensive screen of blaster fire as the Vulture droid began to ram into the command portion of the Resolute's bridge. There was nothing to be done, as the Jedi Windu and Shaak Ti began to run and call for an evacuation. Crew members jumped out of the pits on either side of the bridge, as the droid impacted causing massive damage and explosions.

The walkway was covered in exploding debris and shards as Admiral Yularen was pulled out of the way only it was not fast enough, as the admiral ran and was pulled down by Mace Windu, a large piece of deck plating hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. Windu began to pull him out as they Reached the bulkhead as it was sealed. On the Dragonheart Commander N'Doran screamed as she commanded, "Hailing Frequencies open!"

And as Grievous appeared on the screen she screen, "You will pay for that with your life!" she screamed and cut the transmission, And at this point the SDragonheart began to change course for the Inferno, changing her tactics from area of effects she entered attack pattern Omega III. And she homed in on the Bridge of the Inferno, Realizing that small ship was about to put all her fire power into this attack he turned and fled, running down the hall as fast as his augmented body could carry him and as he reached the bridge elevator the attack came as the Dragonheart unleashed everything she could. Torpedos, beams, cannons. The wave of destructive energy lanced out as it over powered the shields and torn into the armored hull plating of the Inferno. The armor plating was calibrated for Blaster fire. Not Anti proton weapons.

The turbolaser was the immensely scaled up version of the blaster and laser cannon. Generating the bolt relied on two components: a gas cartridge filled with an energy-rich blaster gas (typically Tibanna) and a power pack. When the blaster was fired, a small amount of gas moved from the cartridge through the Heter valve into the gas conversion enabler chamber, commonly called the "XCiter". In this chamber, the power pack energized the gas, before it passed into the actuating blaster module, where the now extremely high-energy gas was transformed into a compressed beam of intense energy particles, coupled with intense light. The particle beam was then focused through a prismatic crystal or a similar device, which generated a deadly high-energy particle beam, fired from the emitter nozzle as a bolt of glowing energy. Blaster bolts themselves carried no heat. On impact, however, their displacement of matter produced kinetic energy that causes heat:

As a result armor of these ships were designed to protect and shield from these effects. The weapons of the Dragonfire were Antiproton energy weapons, which were the counter part of the Proton. This devastating weapon interacting with normal protons resulted in an effect similar to matter and anti matter colliding. Mutual total annihilation. As such when the weapons punched through the Ray shields of the Cruiser Grievous was on the bolts tore into her hull plating slicing through and doing significant damage. This weakened the structure around the surrounding areas so that as the beams lanced into the structure began carving apart the support. Droids screamed in shock and horror as four torpedo flew from her torpedo tubes and as the bridge was left devastated the ship began to list.

The four Photon Torpedoes seat to high yield included a tenth of an ounce of anti matter as the impacts of the first torpedo impacted the bare hull of the bridge, punched through and detonated in the unprotected interior. The matter anti matter explosion, disrupted the power grid as the explosion ripped through the elevator and it's channel before the blast wave cut down sending the elevator crashing down. The second torpedo impacted the bridge deeper inside as it exploded. more structure and supports were blown away as the ship began to go into a death kneel. Groans as the remaining torpedoes dealt a crippling blow.

The main command ship was out of commission as the Trap was sprung.

8888888888888888888888888

Having drawn all the fire power to her self the Dragonheart had allowed the Chakona, the real Chakona to remain cloaked sneaking up behind the Comet. And then begin her assault. Dropping her cloak she unleashed every ounce of fire power into the Comet to bring down her Ray shields. With four Torpedoes on stand-by Kline smiled as none of the Enemy ships appeared to have taken notice, For the moment, and then when it was realized that a ship had appeared firing on the comet's engines they opened fire. The magnetic charge began to focus all the battle ships turbo laser fire in to the engines, and it took a few moments before the Tactical command droids on the ships realized that the smaller ship was simply deflecting the blaster bolts. Star fleet shields were designed to primarily protect from kinetic damage, but also energy damage. Unlike The technology of the attacking ships where there were two separate shields, Energy shields and particle shields. Because of this nature the Chakona was able to send a magnetic charge through her shields and angle them to the Comet.

Like a door could be magnetically sealed to provide security boost it would reflect blaster bolts, and Turbolasters were just upscale blaster pistols. This caused the shields on the Comet around her engines to fail. This allowed The Chakona on Kline's order to Transport over a half dozen Photon Torpedoes. Transporting them right next to the primary few lines and power generators,. The Droids were were stationed near the engines to protect them turned around as they watched the shimmering light appear revealing a tube like structure. "What's that?"

"Better check it out..." In the time it too for that brief conversation, to occur the three second timer had expired. Resulting in an ounce of matter and anti matter to mix. The resulting blast wave destroyed the Driods around the engine areas in a flash of light. The shock wave ripped through the Comet pulverizing everything in it's path. Normally the material would have been destroyed. Breaking it up, But the ore the Quadranium, Trimanitum both composited with Laminanium, broke apart and refused to shatter. There were large amounts of supporting structures and reinforce the comet. But the explosions, were enough to all but destroy the engines.

88888888888888888888888

On the Inferno Grievous had suddenly smashed the view screen as he saw the level of damage inflicted, coughing out as he could feel the ship dying under his feet, A scream of unadulterated rage escaped his vocabulator. On another screen he suddenly saw two new ships appear. Large, and instantly he recognized them as being of the same design as the Chakona and that other ship that had deceived him. From these two larger ships. Two beams of Red energy began to lance out as the star light projectiles began to fire in spread patterns. Running Grievous began to run as fast as he could. The elevator has smashed to the bottom shaft and he had forced himself out as his cloak was ripped and torn and he began to watch that ship begin to fire into the inferno, as they relentlessly pounded into the ship. Spreading their attacks out. Grievous raced to the shuttlebay.

Realizing the battle was lost and they could not repel this kind of Firepower. began to attempt to make a withdraw. Only to have a number of Gravity wells produced. The Nightmare moon began to leave the formation of the Star Destroyers and used her ship to trap the Separatist fleet. The creaking and groaning as the ships had their hyperdrives cut out and unable to escape to hyperspace. Their numbers were going to be slaughtered. "The battle is lost, we must return to Separatist space and inform them of the new war ships the Republic has produced."

88888888888888888888888

With the edge given to him, Bradly smiled with an almost amused. And allowed his Defiant to decloak and race through the debris. the weapons on his ships were not Antiproton but Phased Energy, and he began to make attacks of opportunities. As the DragonFire and Chakastra began to separate their saucer sections for additional fire power. The Karl Galster weaved in and out firing it's cannons torpedoes and phaser arrays at ships that had. Bradly watched and looked on the screen as red areas of ships lit up indicating some ships had lost their shields. This worked good for him allowing him to unleash the full power of his escort on the Separatist's ships. Two torpedoes fired from his ship impacted and all but gutted a section when they exploded.

Bradley "Swift wind" Jackson. Got reports from his officers. of various enemies but also how there was a small ship launching from the vessel and moving away from the fleet. Scans indicate it has a cybernetic organism on board. "Grievous. Alter course to intercept. Hail the Republic fleet."

"Channel open sir!" One of his ensigns said.

"Grievous is attempting to flee the system, I will attempt to cut him off." Bradley said.

"This is captain SilverFang. Pursue and destroy. I repeat pursue and destroy General Grievous. He's too dangerous to be taken alive by your ship. Swift." At this point The Karl Galster began to peel off attacking everything in his range as he began to home in on the ship.

88888888888888888888888888888

General Grievous began to bank and swerve in space, as he saw energy weapons fire bear down on him a large number of energy bolts at full power tore past him, a few he only barely avoided by some fancy flying diving down and looping around some debris. he had heard the communication. That was... unexpected. Jedi had always been interested in taking him alive if at all possible This one... had a ruthless streak. He would have to remember that as his scanner showed two other large ships forming on his rear end, and just as he backed behind some debris from a ship he had it explode. Beams fired through the debris he realized if he did not get out of the area he would be destroyed. He couldn't go into hyperspace in the debris field or he would enter hyperspace in pieces. And he couldn't escape the effect of the gravity wells unless he got free of the debris.

There was only one option, to disable the safety of his hyper drive to allow him to make a hyperspace jump, while inside a Gravity well. "Curse you Jedi I will destroy you myself Silverfang!" And at that point he change direction as the ship made a hard right to the edge of the debris field and then just as he cleared it a massive blast of energy ripped through space at him as he engaged his hyper-drive, and just as the energy blasts reached him he was gone as the blue tunnel of Hyper Space surrounded him. He instantly turned it off so he could reset the Hyperdrive, and engage more set Co-ordinates

And moments later just as those computations were finishing, the very ship that had been ordered to destroy him appeared. "HOW?!" and he instantly began evasive maneuvers with no debris behind him the ship began to open up Volley fire spreads as Grievous began to try and get into position for his next hyperspace jump as the ship closed in on him . And finally as he had the co-ordinates locked in he had to activate the hyper drive without the safeties online, and then he once more jumped into hyperspace narrowly avoiding the energy blasts.

8888888888888888888888888

As Grievous had jumped away Bradley said, "Track him!" He stood up as the scanners at their post did their job. "Sorry sir...No sign of him exiting hyperspace on his course. He must have been willing to stay in it for a longer period of time. If he comes out now he will be beyond our sensor range,"

Bradley nodded, "Alright you did your best back to Kamino." he said as his ship turned around and warped back to the system. He could see almost all of the Separatist ships had been destroyed "Open Channel, Sorry Silver, he got away."

The hail came back, "Alright, To all ships let the Separatists go. We have to turn our attention to this comet. We'll need all our fire power to obliterate the thing. All power to weapons, arm all torpedoes." Bradley nodded as his crew manned their stations working the controls as he said, "This is The Karl Galster, ready to attack on your mark..."

He heard the Dragonheart, The Chakona, the Chakastra, Nightmare mood, and the two chevrons report in. And at that came one word from Silver fang. "Concentrate all your fire onto the following location. Be ready in case we need EPA1"

/Escape Plan alpha 1./ Bradley thought. /That would be a fine thank you from the republic, if they did indeed try to capture these ships. But Silverfang iss sure it would happen./ And oddly Bradley also expected it. And at that point all ships got the order to open fire. As then attacked the Comet on one point, this broke through the shields instantly even the strongest shield generators could not withstand that kind of attack. Torpedoes fired as the ships began to fly through the comet and explode in the middle as the comet finally broke apart into smaller fragments as the nightmare moon fired a gravity well as the rest of the shields began to fail. Exposing the Comet to proper attacks.

And as one every ship fired large numbers of Photon and Quantum Torpedoes. the weapons impacted and the explosion could be seen on Kamino the Comet bombarded by massive amounts of energy simply vanished in a cloud of debris. And that cloud had been pulled into the gravity well before it evaporated and then finally exploded dispersing all the remaining fine particles across the system.

88888888888888888888888

Sitting down on the Battle Bridge, David closed his eyes and he said, "Order reintegration." He could see the saucer section beginning to sweep around slowly, as the Dragonheart began to pull into her berth. Closing his eyes he was told the republic fleet was hailing them. David of course held his hand as the ship began to pull back together. Eight ships had now become four. As the Chakastra, Dragonfire, Karl Galster, and Nightmare Moon began to pull together. The Republic cruisers were beginning to approach, The Resolute was damaged as he received words that all systems were locked down and they could go to warp at any time.

"Open Hailing Frequencies. " And his screen opened up as he saw Captain Tarkin, . Clearly a much younger man than the one who ordered the Death Star to destroy Aalderaan. But to his near Photographic memory it was clearly the same man.

"This is Captain Tarkin, In the Name of the Grand Army of the Republic, I order you to surrender your vessels, and prepare to be boarded."

"We just took out a fleet twenty five times your size... You know what. I don't feel like arguing. Goodbye Tarkin." And with that David lifted his hand up and offer a wave good bye to Tarkin with just a few fingers. And at that point the communication cut as the Star field began to pull back and then the ship jumped to warp. All ships accounted for. as the began to head out of Kamino. Communicate between all four ships came back online as Kline said,

"After that little show we put on I can't say I blame him for his action."

"No me either. But I am not giving up this ship." Rachel said., "Tarkin... Wasn't he... "

Realizing where Rachel was going, "Perhaps we should get some rest and recover before he start going on about the who's who and what has happened. I want some dinner, I want to get cleaned up, and I want to go to bed. It will give us a chance to collect our thoughts. when we meet. Say fourteen hours? How long can you all maintain this speed before we have to drop out of warp?"

Getting answers from his friends David closed his eyes, "Alright let's hold this speed for another two hours before we drop out of warp, and catch our breaths. put in our final repairs. Let's meet on the Dragonfire in fourteen hours?" He offered as it seemed to be a good idea accepted as they could chill and relax. As Commander N'Doran came onto the bridge she cursed,

"Those ungrateful..."

"Commander, would the Klingon empire have done anything less? if their technology was comparable to the Republic's technology?"  
After a few moments, "Yes sir, they would have simply attacked and attempted to take the vessels by force." She said

"Ok We are going to continue on this course for two hours. Drop out of warp, and complete our repairs. Until further notice or we sort out the duty roster, Commander N'Doran. You are my XO. Try to find a fair shift rotation for the crew. But I want at least a third of the crew on duty at all times."

"We could go to a planet and buy a bunch of droids to man our ships." Bradley said as it struck a memory inside of David despite how tired he was.

":No, our ships are not set up for droids...But if we installed Holographic emitters on all decks..."

"We could man our ship with a holographic crew..."

"We'll focus on the Nightmare moon, Karl Gaster, Chakastra and Finally the Dragonfire. Unless you have objections David." Kline offered, "It would also be a good idea to keep the Chakona and Dragonheart fully maned and ready for launch at all times."

"Good idea. Commander, see to these things... I am going to my quarters going to eat, get cleaned up, and then go to bed. I don't want to be bothered unless it's an emergency." David said extremely fatigued before he headed to the turbolift to his quarters...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Curoscant Supreme Chancellor's office

Looking at the hologram of Captain Tarkin, and Mace Windu The Jedi Council members Yoda, Kit Fisto, and Obi-wan Kenobi. For one of the few times in his term as Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine was upset. "And what madness possessed you to Order those ships to surrender, and prepare to be boarded?" Palpatine had stood up.

"Sir General Windu said that he didn't trust them. I felt it would be wise..."

"Wise?" Palpatine accused him. "Captain Tarkin, An unknown government has made contact with the Republic, Discovered the attack on Kamino involving a comet strike, and as Master Windu said, In good conscious could not sit back and do nothing, coming to our aid. And you just told them Thank you by, Surrender your vessels and prepare to be boarded. And now I must resolve this crisis."

"Sir...I," Tarkin was caught off by Palaptine.

"You are reduced two steps in rank, and this will go on your permanent record. Unless you wish to tender your registration?" Palapatine was deadly serious as he looked very adamant."

"No sir. I will assume my stations." Tarkin said Reluctantly as Admiral Yularen came up. As Tarkin left the hologram.

"We are Fortunate that they did not turn their weapons on us. Although... their withdraw was very fast."

"Indeed," Jedi Windu said. "I would have to admit they went into Lightspeed much faster then expect almost as if they anticipated this course of action."

"What do you mean Master Windu?" Kenobi listened as he stroked his beard.

"I was transported to the Chakona before they entered Warp Speed. Their version of FTL. Not Hyperspace. It took time for them to align their course. And enter it, it took their a moment or two. This was almost instantly. I think they anticipated it."

Moving to sit down as the Chancellor sat behind his desk. "Master Windu, Admiral Yularen. I need you both to return to Curoscant as quickly as possible to deliver a full military report on these ships. Count Dooku, has a habit of intercepting, our data. I need this information securely delivered." Turning to Padme Amidala. "Senator, I will have to convene an emergency session of the Senate. And ask them to dispatch a representative to solve this diplomatic incident. I would like you to prepare to depart immediately."

"As you wish Chancellor, With your respect, I would like your current adviser Master Kenobi to accompany me. I am certain that as your personal Representative he can assist me in smoothing over diplomatic relations."

Kenobi was surprised at her request. Ever since the death of her husband Anakin she and he had not been able to speak with him. Although Anakin did defy Jedi tradition of not taking a wife until after he had become a Master and had the council's permission. Things had been tense between them, and there had been no chance for them to speak. "I would be honored Senator. But how do we find them, they could be anywhere by now."

"That may not be a problem." Master Windu said. And showed a Golden pin in his hand with a stylized Arrow head design. "Captain Kline gave me a communication device. And it is possible that with their cloaking device, they could still be in the system listening. Although I don't sense their presence. "

"My lady Please make ready your preparations. May the force and luck be with you and Master Kenobi." Palpatine said.

"Then we will rendezvous with you in the Kamino System Master Windu." Padme' Amadala said.

88888888888888888888888

After notes This is an AU star wars universe where the Jedi Are not required to totally forgot attachment or relations ships. But there are Rules and traditions that are strongly imposed. Remember I am trying to focus on story and plot. I have had this plot boiling around in my head for YEARS now. And Had to get it out. I do accept reviews, even negative reviews. Hateful reviews will be deleted how ever.

I will now post a chapter or two of Rise of Dragons before returning to this story. 


End file.
